David Calvin (IUCU)
"I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You've done more for this city in the past few days than anyone else has done for years. Now you go and stop that son of a bitch and save our city." ''- David Calvin'' David Calvin was the founder and CEO of Calvin Inc., the husband of Mary Calvin and the father of Jack Calvin and Jane Calvin. As well as being a formidable, he was a loving father until he was tragically murdered by Master Akuza. David Calvin is portrayed by Stephen Lang. Biography Early Life It isn't exactly known when David was born, only that he met Mary when he was 22 and the two had two children named Jack and Jane Calvin and lived happily. Just after his children were born David also founded Calvin Inc. and took up the role of CEO, a position he wanted for Jack ever since he was a boy. An Unconvincing Argument David is present when Jack and Mary try to persuade him that Jane is the right one for the CEO role, as she has wanted it more than Jack has. David states that it is always open to Jack and that he doesn't believe Jane is prepared for the role of CEO. Jack's Disappearance David, Mary and Jane are all told that Jack was involved in a plane crash but that they could not recover his body. Refusing to believe he is dead, an angry David sends people to find Jack to no avail. Later, when Amy Baker and Daniel Jackson visit him and ask to help find Jack, he tells them he cannot find him. Jack's Return When Jack is returned home after being missing for two years, David embraces his son and expresses how happy he is that he is back. David holds a party for his return. After Jack is attacked, David is present when Mary hires Lyall Mason to be his bodyguard. A Problem with David Jack visit David at Calvin Inc. and David thanks him for coming back as he was scared he would never see him again. He tearfully reveals to Jack with Mary's help that he has been suffering from Alzheimer's and that soon his memory will be gone. Jack tells him that Jane rightfully deserves the position of CEO and David is left to ponder this. He later writes a note that he hides away. The Battle at Calvin Inc. As David is working, Master Akuza and his forces storm the building and plant explosives, and David orders his employees to evacuate. Akuza holds him hostage as Black Shadow arrives. Akuza reveals Jack's identity to David and then fatally stabs David before leaving them. Jack runs over to his father and tearfully tells him he loves him. David tells Jack he will always be proud of him and tells him to save the city before dying in Jack's arms. David's Funeral David's funeral is attended by many people and Jack, Mary and Jane all embrace. Jack tells Jane that David had something in his desk and gives it to her. When Jane reads it aloud, they all learn that Jane has inherited the company and that she will be the CEO. She thanks her father posthumously as the family embrace. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Mary Calvin- wife * Jack Calvin- son * Jane Calvin- daughter Enemies * Master Akuza † * Kato Nakamura/Swordsmaster * Madame Fatale † Appearances * Black Shadow Notes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:IUCU Characters Category:IUCU Category:Dark City (IUCU) Category:Black Shadow Movie Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Supporting Movie Characters Category:Black Shadow Media Category:Calvin Inc. Employees Category:CEOs Category:Calvin Inc. Employees (IUCU) Category:Business People